


Mellow

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Grief/Mourning, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After Mrs Ted’s funeral, Ralph has to deal with Ted’s grief manifesting in a most out-of-character way.[Prompt 1 - Mellow]





	

Unlike Ralph, Ted has always been very good at regulating his emotions. Ted has always been a very calm, even mellow person, so much so that Ralph has often envied his calm outlook on life.

So to see Ted break down is not only horrible, but also totally unexpected. Ted starts crying as they walk through the graveyard, and Ralph doesn’t know what to do. Ted slumps against him, sobs pitifully. Ralph puts his arms around the man he loves, the man who has finally broken down about his wife’s death, and hopes this simple action can somehow console him.


End file.
